


Timely Meetings

by FoxGlade



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Agender Character, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Gen, gratuitous Jamie McCrimmon feelings, implied queerplatonic relationship?, maybe i didn't imply it hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Och, sorry there! I didn’t see ye!” a very familiar voice said, and then the Doctor was being hauled to eir feet by none other than-</p><p>“Jamie McCrimmon!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns inspired by [this tumblr post](http://sarahjane.co.vu/post/69253599425) which you should probably check out before reading. Came about because I really got into Classic Who, and came to love the idea of eleven meeting Jamie. Um, enjoy?

The marketplaces of Shan Shen were teeming with every species capable of spaceflight in the nearest three galaxies, and quite a few further than that. The Doctor was in eir element, spinning around and inspecting every stall they passed constantly looking back at Amy to see that she was still following. Ey looked more cheerful than ey had in weeks – the last time she’d seen em smile this wide was when they’d been lying in the grass beside Vincent Van Gogh, looking up at the stars. She’d have to get em to take the both of them to more places like this, she thought, before being snatched out of the flow of the crowd and forced face-to-face with a humanoid woman.

“Get your future told, miss?” she asked with a grin. Amy shrugged off the hand on her arm. “Red hair, free for red hair!”

“No thanks,” Amy replied, backing away. “My future’s just over there, thank you!” She stepped back into the steadily moving stream of people wandering the market. She heard the woman start her spiel again, and felt briefly sorry for the next poor redhead to get caught.

However, she quickly realised that while she’d been caught by the fortune teller, the Doctor had been completely lost from sight. She sighed and kept moving, idly wondering where the idiot had gotten to now.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor hadn’t noticed Amy’s disappearance until ey’d already turned into an entirely different lane, Ey hesitated, then shrugged and continued on. She knew where the TARDIS was – they’d meet up again there, surely, ey thought distractedly, a moment before ey crashed into someone walking the opposite way and fell to the ground.

“Och, sorry there! I didn’t see ye!” a very familiar voice said, and then the Doctor was being hauled to eir feet by none other than-

“Jamie McCrimmon!” ey yelled delightedly, grabbing the piper’s face and enthusiastically kissing him. After a second ey drew back, grinning. “Now it has been _ages_ since I last saw you!”

“What was that for?! Have I met yet before?” Jamie asked, confused eyes wide.

“It’s new, I’m trying it out. And, well, not _me_ , technically, but you have met-“ ey looked around. “Now hang on, where’s your Doctor then?”

“Ne went back to get something from the- wait just a moment, how do ye know the Doctor?” he said, crossing his arms. Ey rolled eir eyes and flapped a hand dismissively.

“Oh, never mind that,” ey said, “I only wanted to say…” Ey hesitated, the grabbed one of Jamie’s hands in both of eirs. “You were a good friend, Jamie McCrimmon,” ey said softly. “And a good man. And I miss you quite terribly.”

“Doctor?”

Ey winced as Amy’s loud Scottish accent rang out through the crowd. “I wish I could stay longer. It’s been lovely to see you again Jamie, really,” ey said to eir suddenly wide-eyed former companion, quickly dropping his hand and kissing him on the forehead before turning back to rush Amy away. It wouldn’t be too long before Jamie’s Doctor turned up, and as much as ey liked that version of emself, it wouldn’t do for nem to glimpse a future companion.

“Who was that then?” Amy asked, shouldering em playfully. Ey smiled wistfully.

“Just someone I used to know,” ey murmured. Amy looked back over her shoulder, but Jamie had already been swallowed by the crowd.

“Yeah? I didn’t recognise him,” she said.

The Doctor laughed, turning to face eir current companion. “I am nine hundred and fifty years old, Amy Pond, there are a lot of people I used to know that you wouldn’t recognise!” ey retorted. “Or is it nine hundred and seventy? Surely not one thousand yet…” Amy rolled her eyes and shoved em again.

“Come on, who was he?” she asked, and then suddenly sobered. “You’re sad, I can tell. Why?”

The Doctor looked away. “Jamie Robert McCrimmon,” ey said softly. “Piper of the Scottish Highlands, you know. We met in the middle of a war zone. I wouldn’t have thought to take him with me, if the two humans I was travelling with at the time hadn’t suggested it. I can’t remember if I ever thanked them,” ey added, a thoughtful smile on eir face. Amy took eir hand and eir smile brightened. “He was brilliant. One of the finest humans I’ve ever known – and I’ve known a lot,” ey said, jogging Amy’s side with an elbow. “After those two humans left, there was – Victoria, yes, and then when she left, there was Zoe. Yes, the Doctor and Jamie and Zoe, travelling the universe! What a time that was,” ey sighed, smile faltering. “I didn’t ask where Zoe was,” ey said sadly. Amy gave em a worried glance.

“What happened, then? To her, to Jamie? I mean, he was right there!”

“My people… made them leave,” the Doctor admitted, head down. “Made them forget everything they’d seen. Made them forget me.” Ey lifted eir eyes to meet Amy’s and gave a cracked smile. “I got Jamie back, for a time. Told them I wouldn’t do anything they asked unless they gave him back to me. I did things on their behalf, Amy, terrible things… but I had Jamie with me. Those thirteen years were some of the best,” ey sighed. Amy stopped in the middle of the path. The Doctor tugged at her hand and raised an eyebrow as people streamed them.

“Thirteen years?” she repeated. “Is that how long people normally stay with you, then?”

“No, not really,” ey replied, tugging at her hand again. They started moving, the Doctor now looking over the crowds for the TARDIS. “Most only stay a few years. Jamie was… special, in his way, I suppose.”

“A few years…” Amy wondered. “So when I said I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life-“

“A lot of people say that,” ey snapped. “Some end up regretting it.” They walked on in silence.

“I know that people die around you,” Amy said eventually. “I guess I just never thought of… anyone you travelled with dying.” The Doctor kept walking, face pinched with badly contained misery.

“My companions leave, and they forget, and they die. Remember that, Amelia,” ey said, before ducking out of the flow of the crowd towards the familiar blue box. It looked slightly different from normal, and it took Amy a moment to realise why; not only was it slightly taller and lighter in colour, but the bright white print at the top had been replaced with the same two words, over and over again: BAD WOLF.

“No, no, no, NO!” the Doctor shouted, fumbling with the lock for a moment before opening the door and shutting it just as quickly. Amy only caught a glimpse of a very different looking interior than she was used to before the door was slammed again. “I knew this place looked familiar, I thought it was because I was here with Jamie, oh not this again!”

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Amy asked, growing more worried with each second. Ey looked back at her and forced a smile.

“Nothing to worry about, Pond, as it happens I’ve already dealt with it!” ey said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the alley where eir own TARDIS was parked. “But just in case, let’s not go back to Earth for a while, shall we, how about Barcelona? Love Barcelona, you know the dogs there have no noses…”


End file.
